Events Unfold
by Ladymage Samiko
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been blessed with twins, Turia and Titus, who get into a series of interesting situations as they grow. A series of independent drabbles following 'Unexpected Events'.
1. 180

**180**  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

Turia frowned at the letter, an act not unnoticed by her family.

"Malfoy being horrid again?" her twin, Titus, queried, eyebrow lifted. "Want me to hex him for you? Hold him while you hex?"

"No…" she replied doubtfully, examining the writing. "I don't _think_ so."

"You don't _think_ so?" Severus glanced at his sixteen-year-old daughter, his own eyebrow mirroring his son's. Like his wife, Turia was usually quite… decisive.

"Depends on whether he's serious or having me on." She shrugged, handing the parchment over. "He's gone from hate mail to love letters."

"You hold, _I'll_ hex," Severus told his son.

.

- - - - - - -

AN - These drabbles are sequels of a sort for my story 'Unexpected Events', in which Hermione presents Severus with the infant twins, Turia and Titus. Each drabble will be independent of the others, so we'll be moving back and forth in time, but all take place in the same universe.


	2. An Early Start

**An Early Start**  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

Nobody had needed to tell Severus that the pitter-patter of little feet could be a pain in the arse; he'd known _that_ for decades. So it came as no surprise that, though he loved his children dearly, there were times when he could cheerfully transport them to some distant continent— Australia, perhaps.

Early mornings were a particular _bête-noire_. And the sounds coming from downstairs were horrendous. What the devil was Hermione thinking?

The bedroom door opened, and the two miscreants appeared at his bedside.

"Happy birthday, Dad! We made you breakfast in bed!"

A tiny smile. "Thank you, Turia, Titus."

.

- - - - - - -

AN - This emerged from a holiday spent in the company of two small children— one of whom wanted to wake _me_ up for morning playtime.


	3. Reflections

**Reflections**  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

It must be admitted that Severus Snape stared at his children. True, it was in an entirely Snape-like fashion— unobstrusive, side-long, and unobserved —but often he would watch them playing or sleeping or eating.

He found it fascinating that little bits of himself and Hermione showed so clearly in their faces.

Titus, poor child, was cursed with his father's Nose and mother's hair. But his infectious grin made them seem almost inconsequential. Turia was, even at six, extraordinarily pretty, with Hermione's full mouth and stubborn chin. And with his eyes.

Incredible, that something so beautiful could have his eyes.

.

.

* * *

_scribed _2/26/09

AN - A little word offering in the review box would be lovely, an it please thee. Thank you, Lm. S.


	4. Pomp & Circumstance

**Pomp & Circumstance**  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

Severus growled as a tragic-looking young female stumbled into him.

"Mummy, Daddy's mad," Turia remarked. Hermione merely glanced over. Getting shoved about was to be expected; enormous crowds were waiting to see the procession following Prince William's wedding. (Hermione had blackmailed her husband into taking the children. Never mind the twins were only six.)

Their attention was diverted by Queen Elizabeth's carriage.

"Look, Mummy! Pretty!" Instantly, the queen's feather-bedecked hat flew over the crowd, settling on Titus's curly hair.

Hermione's hands hid her crimson face. Severus merely stared in vague horror as his son beamed from under purple ostrich plumes.

.

.

* * *

scribed 3/11/09

AN - A little word offering in the review box would be lovely, an it please thee. Thank you, Lm. S.


	5. An Idle Question

**An Idle Question**  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

"Mother?"

Hermione sighed inwardly; Turia now considered herself 'too grown-up' to call her 'Mum'. The teenager stood, gazing out the window, looking very much the classic long-haired witch. Difficult to tell whether it was deliberate; at sixteen, Turia knew very well how to use her looks dramatically. "Yes, love?"

Turia still didn't turn. "Why did you marry Father?"

Startled, Hermione set down her ball-point quill. "I loved him; I still do. You know that."

"But how did you _know_ he was The One?" Turia pursued impatiently.

Hermione felt an amused smile form. "Because he said 'yes' when I asked him."

.

.

* * *

scribed 3/30/09

AN - A little word offering in the review box would be lovely, an it please thee. Thank you, Lm. S.


	6. So You Said

**An Idle Question**  
or  
'A Snape Never Forgets'  
by: Ladymage Samiko

-

"Well?" Malfoy demanded, standing but a few feet away. If he was at all nervous, it didn't show through the arrogance.

Turia, smiling sweetly, replied, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

He scowled. "What the hell kind of answer is that, Turia?"

Her expression darkened, with more than a hint of her father in it. "You'll call me Snape, _Malfoy_. Nobody gave you permission to use my name. And I should think 'fuck off' is quite clear."

"Dammit, Tur— _Snape_," Scorpius near-shouted, "I'm in love with you!"

"So you said. But a few years ago, you _also_ said I was 'my parents' mistake'."

.

.

* * *

scribed 4/10/09

AN - A little word offering in the review box would be lovely, an it please thee. Thank you, Lm. S.


End file.
